Passé douloureux
by Momolive
Summary: L'âme perfide d'un homme décèle bien des secrets, souvent bien plus sombres et douloureux qu'il n'y parait. Et quand ceux-ci perdent la seule personne qu'ils chérissaient, au détriment de leurs objectifs, leurs esprits s'embrument, jusqu'à se perdre dans un susurrement glacé. Doflamingo a payé les frais de sa trop grande envie de vengeance, son cœur brûle et pourtant il avance.


La mer, téméraire et douce, calme et puissante, indomptable et envoûtante. Elle berce les marins telle une mère protectrice au gré du vent, nul ne peux l'asservir. Magnifique et pourtant si dangereuse. Elle était son allié comme son ennemie. Une douce drogue qui, un jour, lui serait fatale.

La bouteille de scotch se vidait au fur et à mesure des vagues qui se fracassaient contre la coque du navire. Le tumulte du vent qui s'engouffrait contre la voile principale semblait concurrencé les cris et ordre des marins qui tentait d'échapper à la terrible tempête.

Son regards fixé sur son drapeau, sa marque, sa fierté, son labeur et sa souffrance. Il avait tout possédez, richesse, gloire, pouvoir et pourtant, du jour au lendemain, il s'était retrouvé sur une terre dont il ne connaissait le nom, dépourvu de ces biens, ces richesses et haïs de tous. Un changement radical qu'il s'efforçait de changer depuis des années à présent. Réparer les erreurs de son père, redorer son nom, s'élever en puissance et détruire les cieux et tout ce qui s'y apparentaient. Il y parviendrait par tout les moyens possible et ils ramperont tous à ces pieds, priant son pardon. Mais, après toute ces années d'acharnement ces larmes coulés, ces blessures trop souvent ouvertes, cette douleur, avait-il le droit de se laissé aller ? Après tout, son rang était déjà bien élevé, ses hommes lui était dévoué et fidèle, alors avait-il eu besoin d'en arriver jusque-là pour y parvenir ?

Oui, il ne pouvait laissé quelqu'un contrarié ces plans.

En avait-il eu envie ?

Non.

Le regrettait-il ?

Oui et c'était douloureux. Ô, il ne saurait décrire cette horrible affliction qui transperçait et déchirait son cœur, a t-elle point que ces muscles criait de souffrances au moindre geste, les larmes s'accumulèrent dans son œil et pourtant il souriait.

En pointant la bouche de son pistolets sur _sa_ chemise rose pâle à cœur mauve, il souriait.

Quand la balle à transpercé s _on_ torse et que le sang tachait _ses_ fringues, il souriait.

En remontant sur le bateau, il souriait.

En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, il souriait.

Et ce ne fus que lorsque celle-ci fut refermer, que son corps s'écroula sur son fauteuil, que les perles salés, accumulé depuis bien trop longtemps coulèrent, le tout sans un son, sans un bruit. Les bouteilles de vin avait défilé puis leurs cadavres avaient laissé place à celle de scotches, chacune tentent de noyé son abattement et ses regrets.

Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il le revoyait cigarette en main.

Le maquillage clownesque qu'il portais constamment contrastait parfaitement avec sa flegme et son calme habituelle.

Son étrange bonnet au extrémité de cœur.

Sa chemise si particulière.

Ce rouge à lèvre qui prolongeait les extrémité de sa bouche jusqu'à ses joues en parfaite imitation du "sourire de l'ange".

Ses cheveux blonds qui accentuait le motif d'étoile sous son œil droit, cette longue mèche.

Un soupir fragile s'échappa de la barrière qu'étais ses lèvres. Le goulot frigide de la bouteille posé contre la commissure de sa lippe semblait lutté contre sa température corporelle.

Son œil d'un étonnant bleu azur fixa la danse de l'alcool emprisonné dans sa bouteille de verre.

 _« Corazon. »_

Un simple surnom pour la personne qui venait de succomber.

Un simple surnom pour la personne qui avait partagé son passé.

Ses paupière se refermèrent. Il s'assoupit. Et tout lui revint en mémoire.

 _Le soleil tapait délicieusement d'un jaune-orangé sur les ondulations de l'eau, tout était différent et les questions fusait dans sa bouche d'enfant. Ses lunette reflétait les rayons lumineux et son sourire exposait parfaitement son amusement._

 _" Père ! Où son les esclaves-eh ?! Allons en acheter-eh !_

 _\- Des aujourd'hui, nous ne posséderons plus aucun esclaves Doffy. Sourit son pè une vie humble ici, tout les quatre, comme une vraie famille ! "_

 **xXx**

 _Trois jours furent passé dans le calme et les sourires. Leur nouvel vie commençait bien et la promenade qu'ils avaient prévue l'après-midi fut tout aussi passionnante et ceux malgré les râlements des enfants. Sur le chemin du retour, des lueurs orangés se reflétait sur les feuilles des arbres. Des hommes et des femmes criaient torches en mains. Les familles d'esclaves c'était précipiter jusqu'à leur domicile en apprenant leur vraie nature. Les flammes de leurs colères et de leur rancœur furent si puissantes qu'elles consommèrent la villa. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de sa mère. Son géniteurs resta gelé d'effroi. Son frère ouvrit la bouche de choc et de peur. Lui, ne put que serrer les dents face à se manque de respect et d'affront._

 _" Ils font partie d'une ancienne famille de Tenryùbito !_

 _\- La marine ne fera rien, même si on les tue !_

 _\- Les amiraux ne viendrons pas non plus !_

 _\- Père ! Pourquoi ne tombent-ils pas à genou-eh ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'ils observaient en silence la destruction de leur nouveau logement._

 _\- Ils ne sont pas ici ! Ils ont dû fuir !_

 _\- Trouvons-les ! Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient pu aller bien loin !_

 _\- Ne les tuez pas ! Gardez-les en vie et laissez-les souffrir !_

 _\- Que notre vengeances centenaire frappe cette famille !_

 _\- HAI !_

 _\- …Partons, vite !_

 _\- Attendez !_

 _\- Ne les laissez pas s'enfuir ! "_

 _Les branches fouettaient leur corps, écorchant leur membre. Le benjamin, trop lent pour cette course, mettant en jeu leur vie, c'était vu placé sur les épaules de son père. Le pieds de l'aîné glissa, sa tête heurta la flaque de boue responsable de la crasse sur ces vêtements. Le goût de cette textures marron fit remonté la bile jusqu'au bords de ces lèvres. Pendant quelques instant son regards se porta à son reflets. Poing fermé, les perles salé menaçant de déborder, il se redressa sous les exclamations de sa famille._

 _" Doffy. "_

 _Son petit frère l'observait avec inquiétude et d'un sourire crasseux il chassa cette peur du corps du petit garçon._

 _« Père ! Pourquoi en ont-ils après nous-eh ?! »_

 **xXx**

 _Les branches frappaient leurs petits corps augmentant au fur et à mesures leur sourires ignoble et satisfait. Ses mains tremblait de douleurs. Ses lèvres était pincés fermement pour empêché tout son de satisfaire ces bourreaux. Personne n'interviendrait, ils le savaient tout les deux. Ils voulaient leurs faire regretter d'être née noble, mais l'avaient-ils même décidé ? Recevoir ce châtiment pour de la nourriture, quelle cruauté._

 _\- Sales voleurs !_

 _« Père pour la première fois de ma vie, je souffre-eh ! »_

 **xXx**

 _A l'arrière d'un restaurant deux enfants dévoraient les restes de plat putride. Le bon pains fraie qu'ils avaient volé plus tôt dans la journée était posé sur le couvercle d'une poubelle._

 _\- Mange vite, Rocy ! Quelqu'un va venir !_

 _D'un hochement de tête, le plus jeune se mit à engouffré un maximum de nourriture dans sa petite bouche, avant que l'aîné ne regroupe leur butin rapidement pour déguerpir à toute jambe._

 _« Père pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai faim-eh ! »_

 **xXx**

 _-Mère nous avons acheté de la nourriture-eh !_

 _-Doffy. Rocy. Elle porta ses mains à ses lèvres pour couvrir sa toux. Je suis désolé … Je ne me sens pas très … bien … Elle se remit à expectorer, puis s'effondra sur les vieux matelas._

 _\- Mère !_

 **xXx**

Un fracas retendit dans la cabane de fortune. Un homme au cheveux blond sale regardait en pleur le corps inanimé sur le lit.

 _\- … Père … Mère est morte-eh !_

 _A ces mots les sanglots de son frère s'intensifièrent._

 **xXx**

 _" Nous les avons eu !_

 _\- Pardonnez mes garçons ! Prenez-moi uniquement !_

 _Les épées raclaient contre le sol, les fusils les pointaient dangereusement. Ils s'approchaient tous en cercle. Ils ne pouvaient plus fuir, ni ce cacher. Ils étaient fichu._

 _\- S'il vous plaît ! Je vous en supplie ! "_

 _Ces prièrent tombèrent dans les oreilles d'un sourds. Personne ne les aideraient._

 _« Père ! Regarde ce que tu as fait-eh ! »_

 **xXx**

 _Les flammes s'élevaient , tentant avec toute leur volontés d'atteindre leurs corps suspendu. Des flèches volaient et cherchaient aussi à atteindre leur carcasse sanglotante. Ils ne pouvaient se fier qu'à leur odorat. Leur yeux bandés et leur membres liés les tirait désagréablement._

 _" A l'aide ! S'écria Rossinante, sa frange couvrant son bandeau. J'ai mal, Père ! Je ne peux plus tenir !_

 _\- Mes enfants sont innocents ! Tirez uniquement vos flèches sur moi ! Je vous en supplie ! Laissez mes enfants en dehors de ça !_

 _Les cries de sont frères résonnèrent dans sa boite crâniennes. Il était furieux. Furieux contre son père, ses êtres ignoble qui se réjouissaient de leurs douleurs et de leurs cris. Ils les haïssaient, eux, et tout les autres !_

 _\- Je vous jure … Tous se stoppèrent en entendant le blond au lunettes de soleil parlé. Vous me le paierez, tous autant que vous êtes !_

 _\- Grand frère._

 _Cette voix sanglotante et fébrile eut le don d'augmenter la rage qu'il portait à ces bourreaux._

 _\- Je ne mourrai pas ! Je m'en sortirai quoi qu'il arrive et je … je viendrai vous faire la peau … un par un ! "_

 _Tout les habitants se tendirent. Des grands yeux rouges étaient visible à travers les flammes, ceux ci fixaient avec haine et dégoûts les personnes présente et responsable de cette exécutions. La cordes d'un arc fut tendu, la flèches partit, si rapide, elle se planta dans l'œil du profanateur de malédiction. Un cris perça les crépitement du feu._

Il se redressa et renversa le tonneau sur le quelle était posez ces pieds. Des perles de sueur coulèrent de sa tempe à son cou, son corps entier était pris de sueur froide. Sa respirations était laborieuse. La lumière filtré par le verre de la fenêtre tombait délicatement sur son visage et se reflétait doucement sur ses boucles d'oreilles. D'un geste lent et fragile il remit ces lunettes sur son nez, lunettes qu'il n'enlevait jamais. Personne ne devait connaître cette fragilité. Plus personne ne connaissait son passé et donc le manque d'un de ces membres. L'un de ces magnifique yeux bleues perçant était tombé lors de sont "exécution". Ses dents grincèrent. Il avait voulu le protéger et il se retrouvait coupable de son meurtre.

\- Donquixote Rossinante … Corazon … Mon frère …

Un soupir quitta la barrière qu'était ces lèvres. Son œil blessé pulsait désagréablement. La pluie c'était arrêté de tombé depuis – certainement – un moment à présent. Les petits coups sur la porte le sortit de sa trans, il s'essuya d'un revers de main son front et ses joues, remit correctement son manteau, qu'il avait très certainement du faire tombé au cours de la nuit.

\- Entrer.

\- Jeune maître. Nous somme arrivé sur l'île d'Elara … êtes-vous certain de vouloir y aller seul ?

\- Oui baby5, j'ai fait une promesse quand j'étais jeune, il est à présent temps que je l'honore.

\- Puis-je savoir quelle est cette promesse jeune maître ?

\- J'ai promis a cette île entière de survivre et de leur faire connaître l'enfer !

D'un mouvement fluide de son manteau, il quitta la salle, ne se stoppant seulement au seuil de la porte pour jeté un coup d'œil à une photo posé sur le rebords de la fenêtre. Sur ce cliché on distinguait avec aisance deux hommes blonds, l'un possédait un étrange maquillage et un manteau de plumes noir et l'autre des lunettes à forme de tête de flamants inversé doté lui aussi d'un manteau de plumes rose. Ils souriaient, bras dessus, bras dessous. « Je le fais pour nous, mon frère. » Pensa t-il.

 _ **« La vengeance est ainsi faite que les yeux fixés sur le but qu'elle veut atteindre, elle ne voit pas souvent ce qui peut la faire trébucher en chemin. »**_ _ **  
**_ **Frédéric Soulié,** **La chambrière** **(1840)**


End file.
